Lancelot (Powerhouse411)
Sir Lancelot (Romaji: Ransurotto; Kana: ランスロット) is a major character of Blue Days. He is a Sapphire-ranked Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Erin, the commander of the Unseelie Platoon of regular knights, the instructor and mentor of the Holy Knight apprentice Gwenivar, and one of the few demon clansmen whom managed to avoid being sealed at the climax of the Holy War. At the behest of Queen Hibernia Erin herself, he established a garrison of knights in the ancient and long-abandoned temple of Eriu near the village of Milesia and then began an investigation of a rumor about a true dragon of all things. After Bencawr's Fighting Festival, he was Wished into a fairy by Yashi. After the Olympian Arc, he used a Wish to return his appearance from his new appearance as a fairy to his original appearance as an azure demon and later resigned from the Holy Knights of Erin in order to support the newly crowned King Gwenivar as the Great Holy Knight of the Holy Knights of Cameliard. He also married the beastwoman Eleri and remarried the resurrected Hellawes. Personality and Relationships Personality For the most part, Lancelot is a bitter and dour pessimist. Lancelot is dissatisfied with his past. He loathes the fact that he is devoid of any knowledge of how or why his mother died, and he is troubled by his ignorance about the identity and nature of his father. In addition, Lancelot wishes that his father had been apart of his life and that his mother had not died as abruptly or as early. Because of this, Lancelot empathizes with those without parents and envies those with parents. Lancelot is neither humorous nor playful. He does not make or understand jokes, and he does not engage in celebrations or entertainments of any kind or sort. He is strict with everyone and serious about everything. Consequently, he is somewhat of a killjoy. For he will not hesitate to spoil anyone and everyone's fun. However, notably, he is a bit less of a sourpuss when he is fighting or sparring. As combat is one of the few things — if not the only thing — in life that he seems to enjoy. However, in spite of all that, he is respectful of and obedient towards both the letter and spirit of the law. In addition, he does not hesitate to fulfill his duties and is loath to either break a promise or dishonor an agreement. He is determined to never engage in any betrayal of any kind, and he reserves deception for the battlefield and the battlefield alone. Relationships WIP History Birth and Childhood Lancelot is a member of the Demon Clan. Specifically, he is an Azure Demon. 3000+ years ago, during the Holy War, he was born during one of Stigma's raids on the villages of the Demon Clan. During the raid, a Stigma fairy witnessed his birth and then the death of his parents at the hand of a goddess. Subsequently, when the goddess attempted to slay him, the fairy murdered the goddess and then fled with him. Afterward, the fairy raised Lancelot as her son. As the fairy did so, the fairy taught him that he was a fairy rather than a demon. As a result, he grew up under the belief that he was a fairy rather than a demon. Notably, when the Goddess Clan sacrificed their bodies in order to seal the Demon Clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, the fairy gifted all of her magical powers onto him and then sacrificed her life in the casting of a spell that prevented him from being sealed within the Coffin of Eternal Darkness with the rest of the Demon Clan. Needless to say, Lancelot was extremely saddened and greatly shocked by the fairy's death. Family and Tragedy 2500 years after the Holy War, and 500 years ago, Lancelot enlisted into the Holy Knights of Erin. 7 years after his enlistment, on the day of his promotion into a Sapphire-ranked Holy Knight, Lancelot just so happened to meet a noblewoman named Lady Hellawes. Subsequently, in spite of his aversion to educating and training others, Hellawes convinced him to become her tutor in magic. Eventually, after 4 years of interaction and tutelage, Hellawes and Lancelot fell in love with and married one another. Unfortunately, a year later, a tragedy occurred. While Lancelot was fighting in the war between Ancient Eire and Modern Erin, Hellawes' castle — the Castle Nygurmous — was attacked by a demon named Guttorm. Guttorm razed the castle to the ground and slaughtered all but a few of the castle's inhabitants. Guttorm also devoured the souls of those he slaughtered, including the souls of both Hellawes and the unbrn child whom Hellawes had been pregnant with at the time. By the time Lancelot returned from the Eire-Erin War and discovered what had became of Castle Nygurmous and most of the castle's residents, Guttorm was long-gone and nobody and nothing had any idea where the demon went. Consequently, Lancelot became a cynic and a pessimist. And he developed an deep and fiery hatred for the Demon Clan and all of those whom exhibited a demonic heritage or influence. He also refused to be promoted above the rank of Sapphire, as he feared that he would eventually forget about Hellawes if he relinquished the rank brought Hellawes and him together. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Magical Capabilities Racial Magic Main Articles: Fairy Clan * Heart Reading「''Romaji'': Hāto Rīdeingu; Kana: ハート・リーディング」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a fairy. It allows Lancelot to peer into the "heart" of an individual as a means of determining the content and purity of the individual's thoughts. Notably, if Lancelot focuses on reading the heart of an individual, Lancelot can decipher the individual's intentions and thereby predict the individual's actions. * Levitation「''Romaji'': Rebitēshion; Kana: レビテーション」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a fairy. It allows Lancelot to fly at-will and with great agility and speed. It also allows Lancelot to subject a number of other entities to such a flight as well. * Transformation「''Romaji'': Henshin; Kanji: 変身」 - Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a fairy. It allows Lancelot to alter his appearance and attire to his liking. Under normal circumstances, a fairy is only able to utilize Transformation at the cost of a hefty amount of concentration and magic. However, through a year of practice, Lancelot has manage to attain the ability to maintain a Transformation by instinct rather than force and thereby avoid having to concentrate on a Transformation. In addition, through a year of conditioning and training, Lancelot has managed to attain the skill to minimize the amount of magic that it costs to maintain a Transformation and has thereby become capable of utilizing a Transformation without crippling himself. ** Full Change「''Romaji'': Furu Chienji; Kana: フル・チェンジ」- Is an application of Transformation rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Full Change, Lancelot will utilize Transformation to alter both his appearance and his physiology alike. As such, unlike a Transformation, a Full Change allows Lancelot to actually become someone or something other than himself rather than merely take on the appearance of someone or something other than himself. Unfortunately, unlike a standard Transformation, a Full Change WILL cost Lancelot a large amount of concentration and magic to maintain. ** You Change「''Romaji'': Yū Chienji; Kana: ユー・チェンジ」- Is an application of Transformation rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Full Change, Lancelot will utilize Transformation on an entity other than himself and thereby force that entity to undergo an alteration of appearance and or physiology. Personal Magic Main Article: Vortex Noir * Vortex Noir「''Romaji'': Borutekkusu Nowāru; Kana: ボルテックス・ノワール」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from himself. It allows Lancelot to generate a maelstrom or tornado of extremely cold and highly pressurized water that is impermeable to light and non-conductive of electricity. Learned Magic Main Articles: * Apport「''Romaji'': Apōto; Kana: アポート」- Is a spell which allows its caster to conjure an entity to his- or herself. * Balor's Magical Eye「''Romaji'': Barōru no Magan; Kana: バロールの魔眼」- Is a spell which allows its caster to determine to measure an individual's Magic, Spirit, and Strength and then combine those measurements into a measurement known as a "Power Level". * Location「''Romaji'': Rokēshon; Kana: ロケーション」- Is a spell which allows its caster to locate any entity that is within the confines of the spell's area of effect. * Resist「''Romaji'': Rejisuto; Kana: レジスト」- Is a spell which allows its caster to augment his or her target's resistance to all types of afflictions and damage. ** Resist Lightning「''Romaji'': Rejisuto Raitoningu; Kana: レジスト・ライトニング」- Is a spell which allows its caster to augment his or her target's resistance to electricity- and sound-based phenomenon. Notably, it provides a greater amount and degree of resistance to electricity- and sound-based phenomenon than Resist does. * Resize「''Romaji'': Risaizu; Kana: リサイズ」- Is a spell which allows its caster to either decrease or increase his or her size at the cost of becoming weaker whenever his or her size is decreased and becoming slower whenever his or her size is increased. * Shock Therapy「''Romaji'': Shokku Serapī; Kana: ショック・セラピー」- Is a spell which allows its caster to discharge a burst, or even a full-fledged explosion, of electricity. * Teleport「''Romaji'': Terepōto; Kana: テレポート」- Is a spell which allows its caster to conjure an entity from one location to another location. Equipment Main Article: Arondight * Arondight「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- Is a shortsword in Lancelot's possession. It exhibits a magical power which allows its wielder to augment and manipulate the light that is reflected by water; as a result, its wielder can utilize it as a means of endowing any body of water with an illusory appearance. Main Article: Amulet of Wielding * Amulet of Wielding「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- An amulet which is enchanted with a magical power which allows its wearer to not be affected by the weight of what he or she is wearing and or wielding. Main Article: Joyous Gard * Joyous Gard「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- Is a suit of armor in Lancelot's possession. It exhibits a magical power which allows its wearer to teleport from one body of water to another body of water. Formerly, Lancelot used to wear the entire suit of armor. However, presently, Lancelot wears naught but the pauldrons. Power Level Former Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities sss Magical Capabilities Racial Magic Main Articles: Demon Clan, Hellblaze * Flame of Purgatory「''Romaji'': Rengoku no Honō; Kanji: 煉獄の炎」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a member of the Demon Clan. Lancelot is able to generate and manipulate the Flames of Purgatory, which are dark and eternal flames with the property of negating their victims' abilities to magically recover from their burns. * Power of Darkness「''Romaji'': Yami no Chikara; Kanji: 闇の力」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a member of the Demon Clan. Lancelot is able to generate and manipulate a sort of malleable and tangible darkness. ** Assault Mode「''Romaji'': Asaruto Mōdo; Kana: アサルト・モード」- Is a form that Lancelot is able to assume by puppeteering and reinforcing his body with threads of darkness. Notably, it allows Lancelot to augment his Strength at the cost of his Magic and Spirit. ** Demonic Regeneration「''Romaji'': Yōsaisei; Kanji: 妖再生」- Is an application of the Power of Darkness rather than a magical power in of itself. As such, it's less of an ability and more of a technique. In order to perform a Demonic Regeneration, Lancelot will utilize the Power of Darkness to mend and stitch up his wounds. * True Regeneration「''Romaji'': Shinsaisei; Kanji: 真再生」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from his status as a member of the Azure Demon Clan. It allows Lancelot to expend his magic as a means of ACTUALLY recovering from any affliction and damage rather than "merely" mending and stitching up his wounds with the Power of Darkness. Personal Magic Main Article: Vortex Noir * Vortex Noir「''Romaji'': Borutekkusu Nowāru; Kana: ボルテックス・ノワール」- Is a magical power that Lancelot derives from himself. It allows Lancelot to generate a maelstrom of cold and pressurized water that is completely and utterly impermeable to light. Notably; with the sole exception of Lancelot; everyone and everything within the maelstrom will be assaulted and encumbered by the maelstrom's coldness, darkness, currents, and pressure. In addition; the more magic that Lancelot expends on the generation and maintenance of the maelstrom; the colder, heavier, stronger, and swifter the maelstrom will become. Acquired Magic Main Article: Fairy Clan, Fairywater * Fairywater「''Romaji'': Fuearīuōta; Kana: フェアリーウォータ」- Is a magical power that was given to Lancelot by the Lady of the Lake. It allows Lancelot to generate and then manipulate a type of magical water which is incapable of evaporating or freezing by any means other than a magical power that is stronger than it. * Poseidon「''Romaji'': Poseidon; Kana: ポセイドン」- Is an Olympian power which endows its bearer with all of the abilities and traits of Poseidon. Equipment Main Article: Hellawes * Hellawes「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- Is a spear in Lancelot's possession. Its enchanted with a magical power which allows it to exhibit the magical power of its wielder. Power Level Before Istar After Istar After He Grew his Wings Gallery Lancelot.png | Original Lancelot_without_armor.png | Original, without armor 0c_Lancelot_in_assault_mode.png | Original, Assault Mode 0d Lancelot with his mother's wings.png | Winged 0e Lancelot with his new Assault Mode.png | Second Assault Mode 0a_New_Lancelot.png | First appearance as a fairy 0a_Lancelot_Why.png | Second appearance as a fairy 0a_Great_Holy_Knight_Disguise.png | Great Holy Knight Lancelot Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demon Clan Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Sapphire-rank Holy Knights Category:Great Holy Knights Category:Erin Category:Cameliard